With the development of modern communication technologies, in order to meet requirements for new data services, 3GPP starts standardization work of a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) technology. The LTE technology greatly improves a data transmission rate and spectrum utilization of a system, and supports a maximum bandwidth of 20 MHz; in the bandwidth, a downlink peak rate of a cell may reach 100 Mbps, and an uplink peak rate may reach 50 Mbps.
Discontinuous reception (Discontinuous Reception, DRX) is one of important technologies in an LTE system, and mainly aims to save power for a UE. When a UE is in a DRX state, the UE may discontinuously intercept a physical layer downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH) channel, and when the user equipment UE does not intercept the PDCCH channel, the UE selectively shuts down a transceiver, so as to achieve an objective of power saving.
With the development of communication technologies, a user has an increasingly higher requirement for a data service, and with the popularization of intelligent terminals, a ratio of the intelligent terminals to the user equipments is also greatly increased. An intelligent terminal is more sensitive to terminal power consumption, and to ensure that a user equipment has longer standby time has become a focus of attention of operators and terminal manufacturers. A DRX mechanism may bring better power saving performance for a terminal, and therefore has become one of important characteristics focused by operators and terminal companies.